Some modern displays utilize light emitting diode (LED) technology as a light source. For example, a liquid crystal display (LCD) may use LEDs as a light source. In general, a number of LEDs are provided in a strip along with a light guide panel to channelize and diffuse the light emitted from the LEDs. One or more strips of LEDs and the light guide panel are combined with other display layers to form an LED backlit LCD display. Such LED backlit displays can be incorporated into a stand alone display or into an all in one computing device, such as, for example, a smart phone, a tablet, or the like. However, with respect to all in one devices; the display components can account for 60% or more of the entire thickness of a device. This is significant as modern trends continue to require thinner and thinner devices.
The present disclosure is directed to the above.